Juage
Juage was a Jaghut. He was described as a man-like giant, "hunched over double as if its spine were bent," with a scarred face, thick muscular, twisted and scarred limbs, crooked, mangled hands, larger than any humans, and amber eyes. His voice sounded like rocks cracking.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 16, UK PB p.395/396 At the time of the siege of Li Heng Juage had been enslaved to the Itko Kanese Chulalorn dynasty for several generations and served the current King Chulalorn the Third.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 16, UK PB p.398 Some Quon Talians referred to Juage as the "ogre of the southern mountains". It was believed that he had once ruled a kingdom high among those mountains until defeated by Chulalorn the First, the grandfather of the current King. People of the south called his kind Jaggen or giant.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 16, UK PB p.403 In Dancer's Lament King Chulalorn brought Juage to the Kanese siege of Li Heng, keeping him secretly chained among the private tents. The Kanese camp followers spoke of a twisted man-beast who spent his days and nights talking to himself in a language only he understood.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 6, US HC p.126-127 Later, Juage intercepted Dorin Rav as he sneaked into the Kanese camp and told the King and the guards to leave him with the assassin and 'the one with him'. This being Wu whose presence only Juage could sense. Juage warned Dorin and Wu not to meddle with the Azathanai, or Azath as they named it, with what he called 'their limited human understanding'. He told them that amongst others, the Son of Darkness was opposed to them reawakening the realm they were looking for. Juage reacted with mirth to being threatened with the Hounds of Shadow saying Wu was being optimistic if he thought to control the beasts, though he conceded that there might be someone else in Shadow with the ability. Realising that Wu was about to release the hounds anyway, Juage sprinted off to protect the King.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 16, UK PB p.398-400/403/404 Using the magic of Omtose Phellack Juage held the city in a frigid chill despite it having already passed midwinter. A very cold fog surrounding the city allowed the water of the River Idryn, which ran through the center of Li Heng, to freeze solid in a single night. Only a few individuals, including the Sister of Cold Nights, noticed this occurrence. The solid river gave the Kanese army an easy route into the city which enabled them to break the stalemate of the siege of Heng.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 16, UK PB p.404Dancer's Lament, Chapter 18, UK PB p.441/442/445/446 Dorin mentioned to the Sister of Cold Nights that Juage was the source of the frozen river. The news that the Jaghut, whom she knew from long ago, was being compelled seemed to anger her. Later, she found him injured from the counter-attack of the Protectress. Juage had sensed that an Azathanai was nearby but not who it was. They agreed that neither had anticipated a full unveiling of Kurald Thyrllan. Juage told the Sister that he was not yet ready to end his slavery as it served a purpose but agreed that he needed to rest for a while.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 18, UK PB p.454/469-471 When the Sister later returned to the croft to which she had brought the injured Jaghut, he was no longer there, having returned to his pretended servitude.Dancer's Lament, Epilogue, UK PB p.537 Notes and references Category:Jaghut Category:Males